Scorponok Gets Trashed
Cambria, the seat of that interstellar organization known as the Assembly of Worlds. For all intents and purposes, they are the primary diplomatic entity responsible for keeping the galaxy in a state of... well, relative peace. However, it has failed in that goal quite spectacularly, which is most evident when the Hellbender transitions out of FTL above the tiny world! Moments later, Scorponok himself hurtles down from the vessel, bellowing, "DECEPTICONS! Our final act of vengeance against a spiteful galaxy is here, with these useless politicians who mandated that our world must die! No, it is THEIR world that shall die now, and once Cambria falls, there will be no one to prevent the wretched races of the galaxy from tearing each apart in endless squabbles. LET CHAOS REIGN THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY!" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble soars down from the Hellbender, trying to strike TERROR in the hearts of -- ahh, who is he kidding. He just came to destroy things. It gives him a good excuse. And they get to kill POLITICIANS, too! The universe should pay *them* for doing everyone a favor! Pulling one of the laser rifles off his back, he shoots up buildings and people alike as he descends upon Cambria. Cambria The Assembly of Worlds is an impressive, but relatively small facility. As there is no atmosphere, everything is encased within many levels of metal armour. There is artificial gravity which can be modified if needed. The spaceport houses massive doors that open up to receive incoming shuttles. Other facilities on Cambria include guest quarters for aliens of all shapes and sizes, and food/energy processing stations. But the real attraction here is the Assembly itself. This is a huge circular room with rows upon rows of boxes of varying sizes all around, facing inwards. Each box has a small podium, a computer monitor, and several seats. The Assembly's only wartime defense is the knowledge that should it be destroyed, it would not be difficult to create another small outpost elsewhere. Contents: Rodimus Prime Blast Off Rumble Blast Off finds himself flying *inside* another shuttle again, which is always just a bit... odd for him. But it probably beats having to deal with the likes of Scorponok scuttling in scorpion mode through his cargo bay- or worrying that Rumble is going to try and take him for a joy ride again! Hopefully THIS time there will be NO fire involved WHATSOEVER. As the others depart, he does too- transforming into shuttle mode to send a few orbital bombardments towards the city down below. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. The Autobot Leader himself, Rodimus Prime, had again left active command of the Autobot war to sue for peace, for understanding. No other Cybertronian would matter to the Assembly of Worlds than the Matrix-Bearer. He stands in one of the off-rooms of the Grand Foyer silently, going over his datapad. He speaks quietly to himself, "...cannot wage war against a galaxy, an entire race...reeks of genocide." He pauses, then edits out part of his speech, ""No, that sounds too hostile to them. The last thing this planet needs is more hostility." Krak-thoom! The Hellbender's dynamic entry out of subspace, ripples with the dull roar of nightmares made real. The reactionary civilians planetside find themselves at a loss, stunned by the raid. The Prime's mouth flattens into a thin line. "Decepticons...here?" Crack.... He absently looks down at his datapad, crushed in his hand, then throws it aside disgusted. These people are going to be slaughtered, they need time. He's already in motion, instinctively transforming even before his mind finished processing what needed to happen, the flamejet Tech Truck roars with the throaty growl of a primal beast as he approaches the Hellbender's landing party. "Chaos, Scorponok?" Atop a highway leading towards the assault, Rodimus Prime lets out his challenge, "Sow chaos and disorder, here of all places? I thought Zarak was a politician, Any political assembly has more than enough chaos as it is. You get one chance. ONE. Take your goons and get out." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble sprays the streets below with laserfire. "This is the best thing that's ever happened in this *dump*! Except maybe the time Puke Factory was in concert here -- oh wait! They cancelled, cause this place SUCKS!" Below him, people run and scream, and a few of them drop to the ground injured. Doesn't matter much to Rumble. His fun REALLY begins once he gets ON the ground. Space Shuttle is not going anywhere near the ground. In fact, the higher he stays, the better. He can bomb cities from space itself, after all. So he comes down just a little bit lower in the atmosphere, but still far, far above the people he's bombarding below. He prefers his distance... always. The shuttle continues dropping one blast after another, feeling rather bored with it all. Scorponok smiles, pleased as punch when he sees that not only will he get to destroy the Assembly today, but also its lone defender! Obligingly, he lands in front of Rodimus Prime, weapons down at the moment, but smirking at the Autobot Leader. "Really, Rodimus Prime? I should have figured that, out of all the naive simpletons in your faction, you, one of the Autobots' most powerful warriors, would be wasting his time speaking to these fools who would rather see you dead." He gestures to the side towards Rumble and Blast Off as they go to town on the place. "The pathetic defenses of this world have already been destroyed, and now you face me along with my soldiers, alone! And you think you can threaten me, Prime? I, the one who has already decapitated you once before?" Scorponok bellows with laughter, and raises his fusion cannon at the Autobot Leader. "You are a fool. And by the way, Zarak wanted to say, 'In Chaos, there is Opportunity.'" And he fires a few light blasts at Rodimus, mostly to test his reflexes. Combat: Scorponok misses Rodimus Prime with his Laser attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The techtruck revs up even higher as Scoroponok boldly chooses to take him on headfirst. "Yeah, it didn't take." He responds curtly, swerving out of the way of errant high-entry fire that opens up a startlingly large pothole on the road. He hits his brakes, veering off to the side to avoid the blast. Sparks fly as his trailer hits the guardrail, six wheels hinting at rising up off the ground, before weight rebalances. "I am so sick of hearing that mantra. 'Chaos and Opportunity, Chaos and Opportunity'. That's why you're a joke, Scorponok." Smoke roars out of his exhaust, the lumbering truck taking a second evasive maneuver to avoid Scorponok's testing blast. He, on the other hand, had no time or space to toy with an enemy, "Maybe if you'd figure out that if you tame chaos, it ISN'T chaos anymore, then maybe you'd get somewhere. To put it another way..." Rodimus barrels down right towards Scorponok's leg, his engine roaring as he goes for a ram, nice and plain. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Cybertronian Racing Winnebago mode. Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago strikes Scorponok with his Coming through! attack! -8 Combat: You took 15 damage. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble isn't much interested in getting involved in Scorp's attack on Rodimus, because it's Scorp's fight, and the cassettecon isn't going to intervene unless he's ordered to do so. In the meantime, he feels like a kid in a toy store -- there's so much chaos going on here, people are fleeing wildly on foot and in vehicles, running over or into buildings...he just doesn't know where to make the most mess first! He finally decides to enter a building where people are taking refuge, and shortly after he enters, windows break, and people begin 'taking flying lessons' out of the broken windows. <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "Scorp, you just lemme know if you wanna earthquake. Just...say the word, an' I'll do it." "You just don't get it, Rodimus!" Scorponok sneers as he fires at Prime. "What matters is who is left to pick up the pieces once everyone else FALLS!" And yet, it is Scorponok who falls once Rodimus slams into his leg, not only being battered to the side but also falling right over the side of the highway down into the depths of the city. "Aaaaaahhhhh--" Meanwhile, all around Rodimus various dignitaries are scrambling to escape Cambria, and their vehicles swarm around the Autobot leader and in every other street as they try to make it to their various personal vessels. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "*kronk*" Combat: Scorponok takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle continues his work, sending orbital bombardment blasts towards the populace below. The shuttle stays high and circles off into the distance, still shooting as long as his orders remain standing. ...then, just as Rodimus may have found preoccupied with the dignitaries, Scorponok suddenly bursts up through the street at the Autobot Leader, and panicking dignitaries swerve out of the way of the hole that just opened up! For one of them, his luxious car hangs over the edge of the road precariously, and he cries for help! But how will Rodimus help him AND beat Scorponok at the same time!? Brainstorm has arrived. Blast Off goes home. Blast Off has left. Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorponok strikes Cybertronian Racing Winnebago with his Titanic Claw attack! -5 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago compares his Strength to Scorponok's Strength: Success! The Prime swings around, his trailer skidding, rubber burning as his handbrake gets applied liberally, turning on the fly to confront Scorponok again. The rumble of craters and lives lost about him, give him pause for a moment. He transforms, rising to his feet. "This isn't construction, Scorponok. This isn't smelting. These are living creatures!" He raises his weapon towards Rumble, intent on giving him a few shots towards the earthshaker to turn the Tape's attention, as he approaches where Scorponok fell, suddenly to be confronted with the Headmaster anew. Rock and metal are sent flying as Scorponok reengages the Matrix Bearer. With people at stake, Rodimus takes the only course of action he can. Knowing what was bound to happen, he turns his back to the Decepticon Commander, to put his hands on the vehicle, giving it just enough stability to get the occupants out of the precarious situation. "Living Creatures, Scorponok! It's not so simple to just break down and reform an entire civilization." He extends a hand, pointing accusingly at Scorponok, "I'll stop you here and now. No more. Scorponok. No more lives ruined for your mad lust of power!" Rodimus Prime grasps at Scorponok, despite the Headmaster being larger, and starts to force him back off the roadway. He rears back his fist as soon as he manages two steps forward. "Scorponok.....GET OFF THIS PLANET!" The force of a locomotive follows in his punch, intent on burying it right in the Commander's chassis. Rodimus Prime dares to transform into his HEROIC ROBOT MODE! Blood! Will! Mighty hands of steel! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his The Touch attack! -3 Combat: You took 13 damage. Brainstorm transforms into his Cybertronian Jet mode. Cybertronian Jet was here the whole time, really. He just had to finish up some calculations and make sure a few experiements weren't going to be completely ruined by all the bombardments and other huge racket that is suddenly going on. He radios Rodimus, <> He heads out- just in time to see Rumble throwing... people out of a BUILDING?!? "Oh slag..." The Headmaster transforms immediately, using his jet mode's speed to race over and catch everyone he is able to. Once he's brought them safely to the ground, he turns to the building Rumble is in. He then spots Rumble in the act of throwing someone out of another window, and races over, firing a quick shot. "HEY! If you wanna throw your weight around, why not do it to yourself? Oh. Wait.... heh heh... you don't HAVE much weight to begin with, right? Being so /teeny/ and /dinky/ and all..." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Cybertronian Jet strikes Rumble with his Pick on someone your own s...oh wait. attack! -3 Rumble gets propelled back from the window as Brainstorm lands a solid hit on him. Moments later, much like an angry little hornet, he appears back in the window, frowning and trying to get a shot in on his former Olympic foe. "You ain't changed much from last time, except now, you're an even bigger nerd than before! I think you just set the galactic world record for biggest NERD in the whole pack of Autobot nerds!" Combat: Rumble misses Cybertronian Jet with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Scorponok snarls in frustration as he tries to shoulder Rodimus off of the road, but the Matrix-bearer proves too strong for him, and despite his size he's forced back even as Rodimus simultaneously saves an innocent life, which, for someone as depraved as Scorponok, is like an extra slap to the face. "NEVER, RODIMUS PRIME!" he bellows before Rodimus's punch slams into his gut and propels him backwards. "Hwfnnght--" Scorponok grunts, dusting himself off, then says, "On second thought, Prime, I *will* leave this world! As soon as I am assured that it will be plunged into the everlasting night of subspace!" And from the Hellbender, something is fired onto the surface of Cambria, landing on the highway behind them, and Rodimus will by now recognize it as a subspace disruptor! "What more fitting way to terrorize a galaxy than to have such a seat of power vanish without explanation! The wars will be ENDLESS! And you are powerless to stop me PRIME!" His massive reaches out and tries to slam Rodimus face-first into the street. "POWERLESS!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Rodimus Prime with his Pincer Trap attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rodimus Prime's Agility. (Crippled) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Scorponok caught Rodimus gawking at the Hellbender's cargo. The Headmaster Commander drops his mighty arms right onto Rodimus, sending him into the ground with a deafening THOOOOOOOMMMM!!! Dust and debris rain down from the impact. The Autobot Commander lays curled over, with one knee under him, still unable to fall so easily. He pulls himself up to his feet, one of his racing fins dented by Scorponok's attack. He rolls his fingers reflexively, "Then that puts me in a world of trouble, doesn't it? Getting trapped in subspace with an entire world, cut off from civilization." "There's an upside though." The Prime keeps talking as he advances, throwing several bodyblows, anything to keep Scorponok focused and talking. He proclaims as his trusty sawblade extends out of his arm, "I'll be able to beat on you forever! Because if you think you're getting off-planet with that thing still functional, you're wrong. Dead wrong!" His buzzsaw blade makes a whirring noise as he lunges forward, knowing the path to victory now involved Scorponok being grounded, and victim to his own trap... Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his What's a little brutal unvoluntary surgery among friends? attack! -1 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack severely damages your armor! Cybertronian Jet laughs. "Of COURSE I'm a nerd!!! I am a nerd, and proud of it, too!" The jet shifts position to dodge Rumble's laser shot as glass shatters around him and things crash to the ground from the fight. "Ooops.... Ha! I see your aim hasn't improved any... I beat you before, Frenzy, I'll beat you again!" Of course, the odds are he mixed up the names just to annoy Rumble. "But it's a /tiny/ bit humourous that you call me that. There's this great /little/ Earth movie called "Revenge of the Nerds". Great movie, you should watch it some time... though now you'd have to catch it on the /small/ screen. Here, let me demonstrate the gist of it for you!" With that, the Headmaster transforms and shoots through the window with his photon flash gun, trying to blind the Cassetticon! Meanwhile, due to a transmission from Rodimus, he starts work calulating something..... Cybertronian Jet transforms into his Brainstorm mode. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Revenge of the Nerds attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Aggressive. Rumble is REALLY pissed off, now. Not only did this moron get him mixed up with his brother, but he said a bunch of big words like 'humorous' and 'demonstrate' and...other ones, too! Now, he's got bright glare in his optics, and the unquenchable urge to murder a nerd. "I'm gonna make you REAL sorry!! You can take your nerd movies, an' shove 'em cause I ain't watchin' them!" He launches himself in the general vicinity of Brainstorm's chest, in a blinded attempt to piledrive him right in the face. (And despite the fact he can't see, it's a very serious attempt to crush Brainstorm's faceplate, given the energy behind it.) <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "...Rumble. You are cleared for... Earthquakes." Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his Piledriver Assault attack! Scorponok tries to block the buzzsaw with a hefty forearm, but only succeeds in having his armor plating sliced open by Rodimus. "Grraaargh! So, that's how desperate you are to defeat me, eh, Rodimus? So desperate you'd allow yourself to be confined into a pocket dimension forever? Well, fear not--you'll get PART of your wish granted..." He transforms into Scorpion mode, and his massive arms rise up like towers. "...but I WILL REMAIN FREE!" And both of his arms slam down on top of Rodimus at once, and it's a rare machine that can escape looking like a pancake after he gets hit as hard as that. Scorponok collapses down into his terrifying scorpion mode! Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Rodimus Prime with his Mountain Crusher attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Again Rodimus is pounded into the dirt, his body bending unnaturally as the giant Scorpion that is Scorponok hammers into him again. Servos snap in the Autobot Leader's chassis. Again he rises, slower. He plants a hand at the crater's edge to steady himself, a mask of pain on his face. He takes a moment to cycle his intakes, "I just realized something...Zarak's gone mad, hasn't he?" Or possibly Scorponok is lying, but he doesn't need to know that. Rodimus snaps his neck a little, realigning himself, his hands move to push himself back into alignment as he speaks, "You came all the way down here to launch a disruptor...at the same planet you're on. Do you have any idea how binary that sounds? Oh, but you're all about being binary, aren't you, Scorponok? You really thought that this..." He gestures to the despair around him, "THIS was a good idea, to go planetside mere moments before you wink the entire place out of existence!" Rodimus raises his arm, aiming his photon eliminator directly at the Scorpion's maw. "I always knew you needed to be put down." He opens fire at point blank range. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Giant Scorpion with his Photon Eliminator attack! Combat: You took 29 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Velocity! Brainstorm jumps back and out the window, just managing to avoid the attack. And Brainstorm almost has to admit that for a little guy, that look on Rumble's face is really a bit ferocious. But this is good- all part of the plan, right? Keep Rumble's attention focused on murdering HIM, and leave the innocent citizens alone. So Brainstorm laughs again. "Mech, is that the best you can do? You're not even making a very good street punk right now!" Meanwhile, he's still computing something. "I'll be gone in time, Rodimus!" Scorponok boasts, raises his claws up to slam Rodimus again. "You wo--" BOOM! His head takes that powerful blast full-force, and smoke billows out of the hole opened there. Had Zarak been inside at the time, it might have even killed him! Instead the scorpion staggers about in an ungainly fashion, its shoulder cannons pivoting about and hosing down the entire area around Scorponok with sonic fire. Eventually Zarak emerges from Scorponok's chest, angrily gesturing towards Rodimus. "No, you brute, he's over THERE! Stop randomly shooting EVERYTHING!" But for now Scorponok continues his blind rage, his unaimed fire endangering not only Rodimus, but the dignitaries's various crafts as they try to fly away from the planet. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his This WILL get your attention- if it connects...I think attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Error: 'normal' is not a valid defense level. Please see '!defend' for a list of valid entries. Combat: Giant Scorpion sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Rodimus Prime with his Twin Pulse Blasters attack! -4 Rumble lays there on the ground for a moment, like he's dead. Did Brainstorm KILL him?? No way. This little jerk has been alive for MILLIONS of years, and he'll be around for millions more, if a little mech can exist on hatred alone. After a brief zonked-out period, he sits up much like Michael Meyers in 'Halloween', and just stands back up. "I'll be honest witcha," he says in an unusually calm tone, "...I'm havin' a bad day. But y'know what? It's about to get a whole lot better." Slowly, Rumble begins grinning an awful grin. And then the pylons come out. And the wholesale destruction that occurs immediately after is much, MUCH worse than any cheesy threat or name-calling up to this point. Now, it's about to get real. Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his Earthquake! Area attack! Combat: Rumble strikes Rodimus Prime with his Earthquake! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Rodimus Prime's Agility! (Crippled) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The ground literally ripples beneath Rodimus, due to the walking Cassette of Destruction. Combined fire with Scorponok's blind firing and careless destruction does more than scorch Rodimus' armor with his twin lasers, putting the Autobot Commander in a bad state. The Matrix-Bearer grows incensed at the pointless brutality, the lives ruined. "I said enough! You're a bane to all people and all sides, you're a madmech!" His leg sparks, armor falling off of it as he takes ground, rushing Scorponok, "And if this planet's going anywhere, you're going to be a permanent fixture on it!" He puts every ounce of strength in him into the punishing blow, driving his fist towards Scorponok with enough strength to set the Scorpion on its tail. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Giant Scorpion with his The Touch attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Velocity! Brainstorm watches Rumble get up and.... oh slag, is he?... yep, he is. The Headmaster sees it coming while too far to do anything, and merely transforms to his jet mode to escape any effects, then transforms back to root mode. "Awww slag, awwww slag..." He mutters, rushing around as buildings begin to crumple all around. He stands there a second, trying to think what to do... then runs over and grabs a fallen streetlight. And another one. And another one. Rushing around, the Engineer tries to use the streetlight rods to prop the structures at *just* the right spot to prevent buildings from crumbling... at least until people are able to exit the buildings safely. This leaves him little time to attack Rumble, as he runs around doing his best to buy people time to safely escape. But as he runs, he does pick up some seemingly random equipment from the rubble here and there. "Hmmm, this might work. Ooo! And this!" Grabbing a few things out of his own subspace, he starts assembling something- while ALSO trying to save the people of the city. Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Brainstorm takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble is...spent, to put it nicely. He doesn't have much more to give. Also, he's fallen into one of the giant cracks in the ground he created. Which happens to be a good thing, as he was inside a building when he began to piledrive the ground. And so once the tremors stop and everything is a shambles and completely chaotic near ground zero, Rumble is recuperating. "...Nerd," he grunts quietly, as he sees the NERD JET flew away. Such a nerd. Combat: Rumble takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Giant Scorpion is flipped onto his back, just like Rodimus intended, and the giant scorpion writhes and flails for a moment, uttering incoherent cries of rage. "You are absolutely USELESS, Scorponok! Small wonder you'll never be leader of the Decepticons!" Lord Zarak seethes, standing to Scorponok's side, not caring if Rodimus hears him. "Quickly, now, back into robot mode, and let us finish this!" With an angry grunt, Scorponok rises back up into his robot mode, Zarak settling into the still smouldering head component. "Hnngh... no, Rodimus! I told you already! You... this world... you'll stay here together... IN OBLIVION!" And he raises up his fusion cannon, firing one devastating blast at the Prime. "And then I'll deal with Maximus, and all my other enemies!" Behind Scorponok, crackles of energy are appearing around the Subspace Disruptor. Whatever it's getting ready for, it seems to be about to do it! Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Combat: Scorponok strikes Rodimus Prime with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Rodimus Prime, making him less efficient. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) "Never!" Rodimus Prime takes the fusion cannon blast right on the chin as he lunges forwards INTO the blast. His silhouette of darkness is streaked with Scorponok's purple blast, completely enveloping the Commander for several moments. Still smouldering from the assault, his form hissing from the plasma damage, rolling off of him like some fiery aura, His mouthplate clenched in determination, Rodimus puts both fists into a brutal uppercut, the signature Prime move of finality. "This is...THE END!" Rodimus lands on his feet, then immediately buckles forwards onto a knee, whether the fight is over or not as he had so boldly declared. He shakes his head once, then moves to stand again adding, "And for the record, Maximus alone could put you down, let alone ALL the enemies you've made." Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his End of the Road... attack! Brainstorm finishes helping people as best he can, and finally has a moment to complete his new little makeshift invention. <> It's purpose? Disrupt a subspace disruptor. But hmmm.... on a planetary scale? The Headmaster looks around again, and spies a satallite dish. "Ah!" Yes, that's just the thing! He rushes over and wires the device to the dish, tweaking here and adjusting there. "I.... really hope this works..." he mutters. And he pulls a switch! While hoping Rumble doesn't come back for more- not right now. Combat: Brainstorm takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble emerges from a large aperature in the ground, and begins looking around the ruins for Brainstorm. When he sees the...thing being built, he narrows his eyes and takes a shot at it. Not at Brainstorm, but at the device. Combat: Rumble compares his Accuracy to Brainstorm's Intelligence: Failure :( Scorponok leans forward into the attack, claws snapping as he anticipates it. He swings as Rodimus comes at him, but his strike is too high and just goes right over his head, and Rodimus ends up driving that powerful fist right up into his face. *CRACK* Such is the astounding force of Rodimus's blow that Scorponok is forced to do a backflip, where he awkwardly collapses onto his face. After a moment Zarak staggers out of the wreck of his partner, ripping his helmet off and angrily, albeit clumsily, marching towards Rodimus. "You... you think you've won Rodimus? You... you may have crushed my dreams of a safe Nebulos... but I can trap you here with me, in subspace, forever!" He grins, blood showing on his teeth. "And the galaxy will still collapse into chaos! Watch!" And he turns to the disruptor, watching alright--watching as it unleashes a huge surge of energy... and then explodes! Zarak stares at the device, mouth open. He looks up. Yep, those are stars. They're still in the normal universe. "I..." And then he too falls flat on his face. Rodimus Prime immediately snaps, "He's out, Brainstorm. Good job." He holds a hand to his head as he gets on the planetary comms, "Attention Cambrian security, the Decepticon forces are..." He pauses, eyeing over where Brainstorm and Rumble were until he lost sight of them, "either out of commission or about to be. We need to get Scorponok out of here as soon as possible. The sooner he's off-planet, the less likely the 'Cons will declare need of vengeance. Autobot cruiser Aegis will be en route shortly for pickup if the Hellbender doesn't do it first." He glares down at Zarak for a moment, then trying to settle down the frustration in his heart, he adds "Brainstorm, finish up what you're doing, we've got sweeps of reconstruction to do if nothing else." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Brainstorm responds to Rodimus with a happy thumbs-up. "Awesome! Well... heh, of COURSE! I'm a genius, what do you expect? But- I'm glad I could help, you know that!" The Headmaster looks positively gleeful as he works on making sure the device works properly. But... he hears something behind him- oh no you don't! He whips up a spare piece of rubble and deflects the shot, sending it back towards at Rumble! "Don't you guys know to quit while you're behind? Go on, scram already, before we send in reenforcements!" Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Amscray! (Laser) attack! -1 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "Ahhh, fraggiiiiitt," Rumble whines as he gets hit with his own deflected laser fire. "This sucks. This place is for nerds. I'm leavin'." He kicks a random rock, then makes a naughty finger gesture at Rodimus and Brainstorm, before heading back toward the shuttle. Combat: Rumble begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Rodimus Prime and Brainstorm It turns out, however, that arranging for Scorponok's removal was unnecessary as some of the other Decepticon Headmasters--Mindwipe, Skullcruncher, and Weirdwolf--soon land on the ground near Scorponok. Weirdwolf grabs Zarak and stuffs him inside his chest before the trio grabs onto Scorponok and hefts him up towards the Hellbender. It's quite a task even with all three of them helping, as Scorponok is quite heavy! <> Cambrian security replies. > Then Rodimus gets a flurry of messages from various dignitaries now that the fighting has stopped. Some are grateful, others accuse Rodimus of luring Scorponok here, and a handful of others even suggest Rodimus was working with Scorponok to make the Assembly feel indebted to him. Rodimus Prime responds, guardedly watching the Headmasters, "Roger that, Cambrian Security. They're being unharried until they're out of your system." It does tempt him though, to pursue. Sure it was just him and Brainstorm here, but if he got patched up soon enough, maybe the two Bots could... He pauses, as an influx of comm chatter comes on in, causing the Bot Commander to moan, putting his head in his hands, "Vector Sigma save me from the manipulations of politicians." He starts to break out the ole soldering iron to patch himself up as he heads back to the Great Assembly Hall, there'll be coordination needs first, actual repair work would just have to wait. Brainstorm grins under his faceplate as he watches the Cons leave and his *brilliant plan* save the day. So you had a bad day? Maybe Rumble did, his day was FANTASTIC! He happily gets to work, starting the repairs on some nearby buildings and making sure the device keeps intact and working. Heh, EVERYONE shall hear of this day, too. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared.